


Our New Normal

by Urluciferness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, established deckerstar, pure fluff, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urluciferness/pseuds/Urluciferness
Summary: Just a Friday evening at the penthouse after hours of boring paperwork.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Our New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fic ever and I don’t usually write but I guess for Deckerstar it was worth a try. English is not my first language so I hope there aren’t too many mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, be gentle xx

It was Friday evening and they had just solved another case. After a week of interrogating and chasing around suspects Chloe was at her desk doing paperwork.  
Just as she was starting to write down the reconstruction of what happened to the murdered student she saw Lucifer coming back from the vending machine.  
He was just about to seat on the chair next to her when Chloe started talking:  
“Hey, there’s not really much to do, it’s just paperwork and I think it will take at least an hour. If you want you can go home and since Trixie is with Dan as soon as I’ve finished I’ll meet you there.”  
“Are you sure, Detective?” Lucifer frowned. “You know I’m not particularly fond of this boring paperwork, but if you want I can stay here.”  
“That’s nice of you thank you and even if I like having you around there’s no need, really, so don’t worry.”  
“Lovely, see you later darling.”  
Lucifer, knowing the detective isn’t a fan of PDAs at work, says his goodbye with just a little stroke on her shoulder and receives a tender smile in return. 

Paperwork took longer than expected and it’s 10pm when Chloe leaves her car keys to the valet of Lux. Lucifer’s nightclub is packed and there are at least a hundred people outside waiting for their turn to enter, but it’s not Chloe’s problem since she can come and go as she likes.  
People are dancing all over the pit but she manages to reach the elevator, she inserts the code that Lucifer recently introduced and thirty seconds later she finally steps into the penthouse.  
She immediately spots Lucifer on his sofa with his usual glass of scotch and she reaches him, not before leaving her coat and bag on the first stool she finds.  
“Babe I’m so sorry you had to wait this long but we couldn’t find the dna report and we had to call the forensic department” Chloe explains lowering her head to give him a peck on his lips.  
“Oh hi, don’t worry I was downstairs playing the piano and you’re here now so it’s fine.”  
Chloe is starving and so she looks around the penthouse looking for food “have you already eaten? Is there something left to eat because I’m literally starving.”  
“Nope I was waiting for you, but since I didn’t know when you were coming back I have something special for you. It’s in the fridge, have a look.” Lucifer teases with a grin.  
Chloe has now a huge smile on her face, she immediately goes to the fridge and Lucifer follows her. She opens the fridge feeling Lucifer’s hand on her waist and looks for her surprise.  
“You bought sushi!” she exclaims giving him an excited look.  
“Yes it’s been a while since our last sushi night and since you like it so much I thought that it was a nice dinner for our night in.”  
“You’re so sweet.”  
The old Lucifer would have replied that the devil is not sweet but domestic Lucifer smiles and gives Chloe a peck.  
They take all the boxes, their chopsticks and they go towards the sofa but this time sitting on the floor with their backs leaning against the sofa. 

The dinner goes well, they’re both enjoying the food and each other presence.  
“You should definitely try this one” Lucifer says to Chloe while bringing his chopsticks and a piece of sushi to her mouth.  
“Mmm what’s that? It’s delicious.”  
“Salmon and cheese.”  
“Well it tastes better than it sounds.” Chloe comments laughing and Lucifer chuckles in response. 

They go on eating their food, exchanging comments on their sushi and every once in a while stealing food from each other boxes. A while later they’ve finished all the food Lucifer bought and they’re really satisfied.  
“Thank you for this surprise Lucifer, it was exactly what I needed after an exhausting day. You know me so well” and she leans over to kiss him. Lucifer immediately puts his hand on the back of her head to better angle the kiss and enjoys the moment. 

They spend the rest of the evening on the comfortable sunbeds on Lucifer’s balcony. Chloe is between Lucifer’s legs with her back against his chest, his arms on her stomach and Chloe’s hands on top of his. They stay there just exchanging kisses, relaxing and enjoying the quietness that only a penthouse can guarantee in Los Angeles. They don’t know how much they stay like that but they don’t care because as long as they have each other they’re happy.


End file.
